Spare part
by ushi-sama
Summary: Non… Je ne suis pas un assemblage. Je suis un BOUT d’assemblage. Oui… c’est ça, juste un bout, une pièce facilement remplaçable. C’est pour cela que je dois lutter, tous les jours, tous les jours. Sinon, on va me changer. Me jeter. M’oublier."


Commentaire : je n'aime pas du tout, mais pas du tout du tout. Il doit rester des fautes, ma correctrice a un problème d'ordinateur. Je remettrais quand elle l'aura corrigé. Bonne lecture

Plic, plac, ploc… La pluie tombe sur le monde…

Plic, plac, ploc… Mon sang coule sur le bitume clair…

Plic, plac, ploc… Sa souillure blanche glisse sur ma peau lacérée…

Plic, plac, ploc…

Plic, plac, ploc…

_« Tu sais pourquoi les gens se sont mis à fabriquer des outils, et à transporter des blocs de pierre ? Pour pouvoir tout détruire ! C'est l'instinct de destruction qui pousse les hommes à construire, et ceux qui détruisent sont les élus de ce monde » 1. _

Et moi, qui suis-je ? Un de ces blocs de pierre ? Une de ces tours fragiles comme il en pousse des milliers de nos jours ? Une de ces cases en tôles que le vent détruit chaque jour ? Suis-je un assemblage sans sens ?

Non… Je ne suis pas un assemblage. Je suis un BOUT d'assemblage. Oui… c'est ça, juste un bout, une pièce facilement remplaçable. C'est pour cela que je dois lutter, tous les jours, tous les jours. Sinon, on va me changer. Me jeter. M'oublier.

Pourtant, tous les autres. Eux sont parfaits. Eux, ils s'assemblent correctement. Ils sont toujours en symbiose. Eux, ils seront toujours chéris, et personne ne songera un seul instant à trouver des remplaçants.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme eux ? Pourquoi EUX ne voient-ils pas que je suis différent ? Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas ce masque que je m'efforce à porter, jour après jour, ce masque qui tombe en morceau ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de faire ça pour pouvoir garder ma place ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'une pièce détachée ?

Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait partie d'un groupe, ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être complètement intégré aux gens parmi lesquels j'étais. Même aujourd'hui, ce personnage boute-en-train n'est qu'une façade. L'illusion d'un Homme heureux de vivre.

Tous ces amis. Tous ces hypocrites qui ne veulent rien voir. Tant que j'utilise bien mes compétences artistiques et que je leur suis agréable, ils ne diront rien. Alors, sourions, et faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Parce qu'après tout, cette machine marche

Même si je ne suis qu'une pièce détachée.

Enroulé dans mes draps, j'essaye de tout oublier. Et lui, que fait-il ? Est-ce qu'il s'amuse ? Est-il heureux ?

Il faut que j'arrête

Car je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aimer. Il ne faut pas que je regarde trop les autres personnes, car s'ils apprennent ce que je suis, ce que je suis vraiment, ils me dénigreront, et déchireront encore plus ce chiffon que l'on appelle cœur.

Ma mère me l'avait dit, déjà petit, elle m'a appris que l'amour, ce n'était pas pour moi. Que je n'étais qu'un déchet amené là par erreur. Maman… Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Comme ce monde dont je cherche à m'éloigner. Ce monde égoïste…

Je veux juste… Rester enfermé dans cette pièce noire et écouter des musiques tristes, et oublier. Oublier ce que je suis, ce que vous êtes.

Oublier que vous préférez tous que je continue sans prendre de plaisir

En sentant mon cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque mot.

Si c'est ce qui me permet de vous garder près de moi.

Ou ce qui me permet de rester près de vous.

Je dessine mes yeux de noir, me préparant à sortir. Je vais sûrement atterrir dans une de ces boîtes à la mode, grouillant de femmes aux courbes superbement dessinées et d'éphèbes androgynes attendant leur prince baisant.

Peu importe l'endroit, peu importe l'heure et les gens, tant qu'il y a de l'alcool et une personne espérant ma présence. Homme ou femme m'importe peu. Quand on est dans ma condition, on ne fait pas le difficile. Et puis, tous deux sont intéressants. Une femme, à condition qu'elle soit un temps soit peu bonne actrice, ça se baise quand on a des problèmes. Qu'elle simule ou qu'elle y prenne du plaisir, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Il n'y a qu'à la baiser et puis partir.

Alors qu'un homme… C'est plus physique… C'est plus fort, et aussi plus amusant. De la lutte pour la prise du pouvoir des préliminaires à la jouissance,  il n'y a que de l'enchantement. Une femme, c'est ennuyant… Il faut prendre soin d'elle, lui dire des mots doux. Si tu ne le fais pas, t'es un pauvre mec voulant juste tirer son coup. Mais si tu les dis sans les penser,  t'es qu'un salaud promettant monts et merveilles.

Ouais… En fait, j'ai toujours préféré les hommes aux femmes. Elles, c'est juste un prétexte pour ne pas m'avouer totalement gay, et un vide-couilles quand il n'y a aucun mâle à mon goût.

La musique assourdissante électrise mes sens et hérisse les quelques poils qu'il me reste. Y a-t-il du mal à être coquet ? Et puis là-bas, quelqu'un lui ressemblant vaguement. Je l'accoste, le ravi et l'amène dans mon lit, imaginant que c'est un autre. Chaque soir… Chaque nuit… Et le jour, je me repais de son odeur, de sa peau frôlant la mienne.

 _Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on commence par se tromper soi-même et on finit toujours par tromper aussi les autres. 2 _Me tromper ? En quoi ? N'est-il pas beau ? N'est-il pas parfait ? Je sais que c'est mal, que lui n'est pas celui qui me convient, et que je ne suis certainement pas celui qui lui faut non plus, mais qui y a-t-il de mal à attendre, à espérer un signe de sa part ?_  Tu auras beau attendre, rien ne viendra jamais, ton attente n'est qu'un prétexte à ne rien faire, une illusion. 3_ Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Qui êtes vous pour me juger ? Qui êtes-vous pour me dire que faire de ma vie ? Elle est déjà détruite de toute manière, qu'est-ce que cela peut changer que je m'accroche à un mirage de ce qu'elle pourrait être si j'avais le courage de lui avouer, et qu'il avait la folie d'accepter.

_Il n'y a que les femmes qui sachent aimer, les hommes n'y entendent rien… 4_ Alors, qu'est-ce que ce trou dans mon cœur ? Ce n'est pas que du désir, je le sais. J'en suis sûr. C'est vous qui n'y entendez rien. Moi… C'est différent… C'est différent.

Et puis pourquoi dites-vous cela ? A cause de mes nombreux amants ? De cette luxure, de cette aura malsaine autour de moi ? Croyez-vous que cela me plaît d'être ainsi ? De devoir 'chasser' pour l'oublier ? Ils me hantent, ils sont toujours là. _Les corps de garçons qui réapparaissaient dans ma mémoire, des visions inoubliables de visages plaqués entre mes cuisses, tout ce que j'en avais pensé, après le goût tenace de leur peau sur ma langue, j'avais juré, craché que ce n'était plus possible. Plus jamais. Mais il ne fallait plus jamais dire jamais. 5_

Nuit après nuit, c'est toujours quelqu'un de nouveau. Je suis prisonnier de ce cercle vicieux. Peux-tu le briser ?

Peux-tu faire au moins cela pour moi ?

Ce soir encore, je sors pour l'effacer l'espace de quelques instants de mon esprit.

Pourtant, tout est différent.

Au comptoir, une femme vulgaire me fait de l'œil. Non… Pas ce soir… Je me sens vraiment mal. J'en ai besoin d'un très beau. Presque parfait. Pour être presque comme lui. Celui là observant la piste de danse me parait parfait.

Je m'approche de lui en roulant des hanches sensuellement, et lui demande d'une voix suave s'il a du feu. Il sourit et m'accompagne dehors, ne voulant pas laisser seul dans la nuit un si « beau jeune homme ».

Nous nous sommes mis à marcher. Sans y prendre garde, nous nous sommes éloignés. Mais rapprochés d'un autre endroit. Tiens, ce n'est pas très loin de chez toi, quelle mauvaise coïncidence.

Et puis soudain, le mur heurtant mon dos, une main rêche sur ma bouche, des grognements d'animal. Il arrache mes vêtements et se presse de me détruire.

Plic, plac, ploc… La pluie tombe sur le monde…

Je n'essaye même pas de me défendre.

Pas la peine.

Je risquerai de tomber plus vite du rouage.

Plic, plac, ploc… Mon sang coule sur le bitume clair…

Tu me frappes, tu me griffes, mais pourtant, la douleur n'est pas aussi forte

Que celle que je garde enfouie à l'intérieur de moi.

Je sens ma vie dégouliner au fil de tes coups de reins.

Achève-moi, achève-moi.

Plic, plac, ploc… Sa souillure blanche glisse sur ma peau lacérée…

Je n'ai même pas la force de crier.

Je n'ai même pas la force de t'appeler

Toi qui fus ma muse pendant ces années.

Serait-ce trop te demander de revenir me voir

Une dernière fois ?

Un dernier râle de plaisir zèbre la nuit silencieuse.

Ca y est, la pièce détachée est tombée.

Le coup fatal a été porté. Bientôt, elle se retrouvera ensevelie malgré elle.

La pluie tombe… Elle est toujours là pour les situations tragique, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est pathétique. Je suis là, près de crever, sans avoir avoué à celui habitant quelques immeubles plus loin tout ce que j'aurais dû.

Mon rire clair résonne alors que j'ai réussi à me caler contre le mur.

_On aurait dit que la pluie emportait les souvenirs dans les caniveaux avec les vieux mégots et les marrons écrasés 6  _Et ma vie avec. Ouais, ma vie ne mérite pas plus de cérémonie que celle dédiée aux  cigarettes consumées jusqu'à la moelle.

 On était amis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela dérape ? Que je tombe sous ton charme ? Que tu t'éloignes sans pourtant savoir mes sentiments.  _J'aurais voulu que tu ne me laisses pas tomber. J'aurai voulu que tu sois toujours là. 7_ Mais voilà, ce n'est pas le cas, et je crève sur un trottoir puant et sale, dans l'indifférence totale. Putain de monde… Putain de cœur qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de battre… De battre pour toi…

_Mais en fait on ne réalise ses rêves qu'avec du sang de la sueur et des larmes. 8 _C'est aujourd'hui que je réalise ces mots. Mon rêve était de l'avoir à moi. Rien qu'à moi, au moins une fois. Il est là, me tenant contre lui. Ou est-ce un de ces mirages dû à l'attente ?

Des mots doux sont glissés à mon oreille. Des caresses sont prodiguées à ma peau. J'entrouvre mes paupières gonflées et mes yeux rougis te voient enfin. Alors, c'est bien toi. Tu ne m'as pas oublié alors. Mes larmes coulent. De soulagement. Ma dernière vision sera la tienne. Au fond, peu m'importe si ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de toi, au moins, j'aurai eu cette illusion réconfortante. Un ultime mirage.

Tu pleures ? Vraiment ? Moi je te souris calmement, caressant avec le peu de force qui me reste ta joue humide de larmes et de pluies. Ces mots se voulant apaisants, ils me vont droit au cœur. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Mes dernières onces de vie seront pour te crier ces mots.

Puis, mes yeux se referment sur ton visage d'ange qui me supplie d'attendre, de rester avec lui, les secours arrivant. Que lui aussi… J'esquisse un pâle sourire. Alors… C'était vrai… A trop attendre, il ne se passe rien.

Je suis heureux…

Je suis heureux parce que je vais mourir aimé.

Je ne vais pas finir comme ces marrons immangeables.

Finalement, peut-être que… peut-être que la pièce détachée

S'était soudée aux autres sans s'en rendre compte…

Au fond, les sirènes de l'ambulance résonnent. Mais c'est trop tard, la pluie m'efface petit à petit.

Plic, plac, ploc…

Plic, plac, ploc…

FIN

--

1 Murakami Ryû-Les bébés de la consigne automatique (chapitre 7)

2Oscar Wilde-Le portrait de Dorian Gray (chapitre 4)

3 Murakami Ryû-Les bébés de la consigne automatique (chapitre 10)

4Denis Diderot-Jacques le fataliste et son maître

5Julia Kino-Adieu la chair (chapitre 'dommage')

6Chris Cleave-Incendiaire (Partie Automne)

7 Julia Kino-Adieu la chair (chapitre 'We lost')

8 Murakami Ryû-Les bébés de la consigne automatique (chapitre 10)


End file.
